


雷克兰德之春

by MelusineKyanos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelusineKyanos/pseuds/MelusineKyanos
Summary: 月猫卡x黑龙柠。bl（？）猫魅族发情期捏造，本篇内柠檬双性注意【反正是百变怪突然扶他化好像也没问题啦（问题发言雷蒙救回探索空无大地险遭罪喰化的艾诺卡，发动了超越之力重塑与稳固了卡的肉体，但却意外把他变成了猫男……身体虽小头脑（？）依旧灵活【？？
Relationships: Miqo'te Characters/Au Ra Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)





	雷克兰德之春

艾诺卡是在体内蒸腾的焦躁中醒来的。猫魅族的感知力比他身为人族时要灵敏许多，肌肉强度也高上不少，他现在跑得更快跳得更高，耳聪目明都不是吹的。按理来说是件好事，可这具身体依旧存在着弊端——

清晨微凉的风让他稍微清醒了一点，昨晚他们谁也没想起关窗这回事，也不知道左邻右舍的……随风飘进来的花瓣打断了他的思绪，这种他叫不出名字的木本植物开出的紫色花朵，有着丝丝缕缕的甘美香气。这勾人的味道让他的头和某处一并痛了起来。

雷蒙不在床上，他醒来的时候身旁就没多少温度了。这有些反常，因为……咳咳，某些原因，最近雷蒙都有些难以在床上招架得了他，他醒来的时候很难不在床上看到还在酣睡的雷蒙。猫魅族男性在这方面体力真不是盖的，逐日之民是狮群结构，一夫多妻的夫没有体力真的做不了，而护月之民是母系氏族，让你硬你都不敢软的；尤其在这个万物复苏的季节，艾诺卡也在花时间适应这具新的身体……

他有一搭没一搭地胡思乱想着，快要冒烟的嗓子把他拉回现实，正打算给自己倒杯水喝，就听见浴室里传来雷蒙跌跌撞撞的声音，伴随着放低了声音的惊呼。习惯性摸到眼镜戴好，他一边推开浴室门一边用以太传声询问道：

『雷蒙？你还好么？撞到哪……里……』

接着他就被眼前的眼前的景色掐断了话头，愣在原地。而一脚踩在马桶盖上原本用一种非常放荡的姿势正面对着门口的雷蒙意识到他进来后，瞬间跌坐在马桶上夹紧双腿手捂得死紧，尾巴也绕过来挡住要害，脸一直红到脖子，鳞片底下都是满满的红色。

“你你你你醒了？”

『……那是什么？』

“这你我我也不知道怎么回事啊！”

虽然刚才只是惊鸿一瞥，但以艾诺卡现在的视力自然是看了个十成十。敖龙族清晨半勃，尺寸可观的性器，和昨晚被使用过度现在还没能完全闭合的红肿穴口之间，多出了一个器官，明显是本不该出现在这具高大健硕的男性躯体上的东西。他深吸一口气，先是接了杯水在雷蒙不知所措的眼神中咕咚咕咚地喝掉，稍微让自己冷静下来，好让自己不会马上听从内心的声音服从本能，哪怕他现在下身已经硬到快要爆炸。而后转向雷蒙，后者正在马桶上委屈地缩成一团，眼角红彤彤的，让他那颗被春天所呼唤的心立刻开始狂跳，他似乎能听见从自己胸腔传来的震耳欲聋的声音。

不适地抖了抖耳朵，艾诺卡把手搭在雷蒙的膝盖上，轻轻哄道：

『乖，手拿开让我看看。』

“可是……好奇怪……”

『嗯，所以我们一起弄清楚这是怎么回事吧？』

不知道是艾诺卡的诱哄起了效果，还是他现在的眼神里那满满的占有欲完全浸入雷蒙的脑海，还是雷蒙在这个距离内听见了他的心跳……总之，他拿开了手，尾巴也垂了下去。那处闭合的花穴便呈现在艾诺卡眼前。他忍不住伸手将饱满的肉瓣拨开，里面被淫水镀上一层艳丽色泽的穴肉让他鼻子都有点酸。在雷蒙想要合上腿之前，他跪了下去，比从前粗糙了许多的舌头舔上了那处温柔乡，登时雷蒙便被逼出一声哭叫。

“啊！不要舔……呜……”

刺激感太过强烈，雷蒙颤抖着泄了一小股，润湿了艾诺卡灵活的舌头，他尝试着含住雷蒙的阴蒂，同时试探性地向穴内深入一指，在雷蒙似哭非哭，又好像爽到了的哀叫声中顿了一下，一种奇怪的感觉漫上心头。

这……倒不是艾诺卡自作多情，但不知道为什么，这里好像就是给他准备的。里面已经像是发大水般一塌糊涂，急不可耐又欣喜地试图吞入他的手指，插入三指之后雷蒙也并没有什么不适的样子，甚至低喘着完全硬了起来，腺液已经将他粗壮的柱身和鳞片染得油亮。

艾诺卡放心了不少，而且他自己现在的状态还能保持理智已经很不容易了，扩张几下之后，他起身，将自己被冷落了半天的，肉刺已经完全怒张开来的阴茎捅入雷蒙这来路不明但货真价实的花穴中，整根没入的刹那，二人都发出了难耐的叹息。作为人族的时候，艾诺卡那根东西的狰狞程度就和他斯文的长相相去甚远，现在作为猫魅，虽然整体相比是小了一些，可肉刺全部张开的时候依旧有凶器的架势。雷蒙也有过以太波动突变成猫魅族的时期，他也经常为雷蒙口交，那时雷蒙的肉刺明显没有他现在这般吓人，含在口中时的刺激感还别有一番情趣。现在他俩的身形比例完全倒转，却总有种找回了当初相对小巧时的雷蒙吃力地吞吃他阴茎的困难感，最初以这幅模样插入雷蒙的时候，对方一边挣扎到自己险些按不住，一边咬他咬得死紧，双眼失神无声尖叫了半天才从喉咙里挤出一段绵长哭音。他和雷蒙从床伴到恋人这几年的时间里，还从没见过雷蒙被情欲给激成这副凄惨又淫乱的模样，反倒有点心情复杂地嫉妒起自己这幅新的身体来。不过能让雷蒙因此沉醉也是件好事，思及此处心里的落差感也没那么大了。

说回当下，昨晚上雷蒙被他折磨得也有点惨，现在眼眶也还略微红肿着，嗓音也带着点嘶哑。饶是他现在身强体壮的比以前耐操很多，恢复力也不可同日而语，可目前后穴肯定是无法继续承欢了，这个不知什么原因突然长出来的花穴简直是及时雨，不然他也于心不忍，不愿接连折腾雷蒙。他隐隐有自己的猜测，但眼下显然不是想这些的好时机……这里面柔软而温暖，且紧紧地纠缠着他，每当他顶入时将肉壁层层破开，撞到内部更加紧窄的一处小口时，雷蒙都会颤抖着想往后躲，但他向外抽出时，张开的肉刺会刷过雷蒙穴内所有的敏感带，这个高大健壮的敖龙青年便会发出崩溃破碎，无法组成有意义词汇的告饶声，不能自控地将那根在体内肆虐的凶器裹紧。艾诺卡抽空看了眼雷蒙的状态，发现他白皙的冷色调皮肤现在已布满红云，眼里的光圈已经上翻到快要消失了，生理性的泪水混合着口水糊了一脸，这模样比以往任何一次都要失态。他放缓动作，凑上去亲吻他因干渴变得失水的唇，腾出手把玩起他健硕而富有弹性的胸肌，把腺液在他的乳晕上抹开，揉捏因此变得水润的乳尖。在雷蒙被他温柔的爱抚唤回些许清明后，认出眼前这个把自己拖进欲海的男人，颤着声叫他：

“艾，艾诺卡……？”

『嗯，我在。』

“快点……结束吧……这样的、嗯……快要坏掉了……”

说着雷蒙有些难耐地去蹭艾诺卡，被后者托住毛茸茸的大脑袋，舔吻和吮吸起他一侧的角来。这动作对于敖龙族来说有着特别的含义，雷蒙觉得自己快要溺死在他啧啧的亲吻声中了，尾巴也不由自主地摆动起来，理智再一次断线，本能地迎合着艾诺卡的动作，松开了快要被捏碎的马桶盖，把自己挂在了艾诺卡身上。好在艾诺卡最近做了龙骑的特训不是以前纯法师一身布衣的状态，还算能扛得住雷蒙的重量。他腰身下沉，大开大合地狠干了他几十下，穴口与穴壁没有一处不被磨得红肿，阴蒂也被肉刺磨得肿了一倍，不管多轻柔的擦碰都能带来一阵刺痒。伴随着雷蒙不堪情潮的哭叫，他操开了那隐秘的小口，甚至挤进了头部，冠状沟下方的肉刺卡在肉壶的入口处，强烈的被占有感弄得雷蒙差点没背过气去，喉咙已经发不出声音，身下颇为伟岸的肉棒在没有受到多少抚慰的情况下汩汩地流出稀薄的精液，伴随着艾诺卡插入的动作又微微射了几股。

他能感觉到体内那根肆虐的阴茎终于有了停下的意思，它开始搏动，挤出空气后肉刺也变得膨大，但不会太硬，只是生生将穴道撑起一圈的感觉让他眼前开始冒起电火花，而后艾诺卡也射了，昨晚已经做过数次，这次的射精并没有太过持久，却足以将雷蒙送上第二波高潮……

……

这个春天就在雷蒙两穴总有一个不能使用的状态下过去了，艾诺卡不算惊讶地发现，在自己的发情期过去后，雷蒙的花穴就像它突然出现一般突然消失，联想到恋人的身体本就会因为以太的波动变来变去，也许是发情期的自己的以太无意间影响了他吧。

想到这里，艾诺卡感觉耳朵尖又有点发烫，他赶紧喝了口手边的冷茶压下去。

不知怎么的，他突然有点期待和雷蒙一起度过下一个，再下一个春天了。

Fin？


End file.
